This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I need to get one measurement of the absorption of a dye(6 TAMRA) spread on a glass slide. The idea is to have the glass slide instead of the cuvette or have the cuvette and attach the glass slide on one of its outer sides.I need to do the experiment with a glass slide,with and without the dye.